We Meet Again (365)
by Hyeji Han
Summary: Park Chanyeol dan byun Baekhyun adalah sepasang kekasih, namun appa Baekhyun tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka, dan berniat untuk memisahkan mereka. bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka berdua? Exo Couple, ChanBaek Couple


Tittle : We meet Again (365)

Cast : Byun Baekhyun (Yeoja)

Park Chanyeol (Namja)

Genre : Romance

Length : OneShot

Ratings : T

Warning : Typo, gaje, Genderswitch

Hallooo readers sekalian. Hehehe. ff ini dibuat karna author lagi demen banget denger lagu Demo exo yang bocor lagi heheh 365 tau kan. Heheh. Lagunya keren loh. Author suka.

* * *

_sebeon kkajin budijhyeo bwa, yeoseosbeon jjeum uljilado_

_daseot beondo igyeonaemyeon kkeut-i boigi sijaghae_

_jogeumhage dallil sulog jung yeohan geol nohjil ppun-ya_

_naege jomdeo sigan-eul jwo sum-eul goleulsu-itge_

seorang namja kini sedang duduk termenung sambil menunggu seseorang. Duduk di bangku tepat di bawah pohon yang rindang. Sesekali dia melirik jam tangannya. Dan sesekali mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

"Yeollie" tiba tiba seseorang memanggil namja itu. seorang yeoja yang lebih pendek dari namja itu. wajahnya terlihat sangat manis dan seperti anak-anak. Tapi terlihat dari wajahnya ada raut sedih disana.

"Baekie" balas namja yang bernama chanyeol itu.

"yeollie. M-mianhe" kata yeoja itu. butiran air mata mulai menghiasi pipinya.

"gwenchana, baekie. Kita pasti bisa bertemu. Uljima" balas chanyeol sambil menghapus air mata yeojanya dengan ibu jarinya.

"ne, yeollie. Tapi sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu" kata yeoja yang bernama baekhyun.

"ne, nae baekie. Kajja" kata chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka sudah menjalani hubungan cinta mereka selama 2 tahun. Namun, takdir berkata lain. Baekhyun harus mengikuti keluarga untuk pindah ke Kanada. Dan melanjutkan studinya disana.

* * *

_neul gat-eun gos-eseo_

_tteooneun taeyangcheoreom_

Matahari sudah tenggelam. Bulan telah memperlihatkan cahayanya. Sepasang kekasih itu kini telah duduk dibangku tepat di depan namsan tower. Malam terakhir mereka bersama.

"Yeollie" kata baekhyun dengan suara lirih.

"ne, baekie" balas chanyeol.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi, yeollie" kata baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Air mata mulai menghiasi pipinya.

"Baekie, aku juga tak ingin kau pergi. tapi mau bagaimana lagi. ini sudah takdir kita. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kita pasti bertemu kali" kata Chanyeol dan memeluk erat baekhyun. Saling menghangatkan dengan cinta yang mereka miliki.

Baekhyun memeluk erat kekasihnya. Dia tidak ingin berpisah dengannya. Namun, apa mau di kata. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Besok dia akan berangkat ke kanada.

"Byun Baekhyun" tiba-tiba sebuah suara memekik kan telinga mereka berdua. Seorang namja tua dengan baju formal terlihat marah melihat mereka berdua. Baekhyun langsung mengenggam tangan chanyeol erat.

"Ayo pulang, baekhyun" kata namja itu lalu menarik baekhyun kasar. Kemudian menatap tajam chanyeol.

"Dengar nak, saat ini aku tidak bisa merestui hubunganmu dengan baekhyun. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan anakku satu satunya ini kepada seseorang yang tidak jelas masa depannya seperti dirimu. Kalau kau ingin aku restui, buat dirimu sukses terlebih dahulu Park Chanyeol" jelas namja itu.

"Appa!" teriak Baekhyun.

"sudah baekkie. Appamu benar, aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu secara materil. Tapi aku janji aku akan berusaha untuk sukses lalu melamarmu byun baekhyun. Pergilah" kata chanyeol lirih. Walaupun berat untuknya chanyeol harus tetap melakukan itu.

"yakso. Berjanjilah padaku park chanyeol" kata baekhyun lalu pergi appanya.

* * *

_solinaeeo sebeon-eun kkog yeoseos gog-ui nolael deul-eo_

_daseot sigan jago namyeon tab-eul geo aninge doelgeoya_

_nan neoreul jikineun jeo bich-ui gisacheoreom_

Baekhyun kini menarik koper miliknya dengan kasar. Hatinya masih sakit ketika orang yang di hormatinya mengatakan hal yang tidak mengenakan kepada kekasihnya. Jujur saja, dia sangat marah malam itu. namun, sudahlah toh Chanyeol juga sudah mengikhlaskannya pergi.

Kini dia ada di bandara incheon. Dia akan pergi hari ini ke Kanada. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar melihat appanya tersenyum kepadanya. "Sepertinya appa senang melihatku seperti ini"batinnya.

"Kajja. Byun baekhyun. Kau harus pergi. appa tidak ikut, appa harus mengurus beberapa dokumen"kata appa baekhyun sambil memberikan tiket pesawatnya.

"ne, appa" balasnya.

Baekhyun berjalan ke ruang tunggu. Tidak lama, pemberitahuan datang. Para penumpang menuju kanada di persilahkan untuk masuk ke pesawat. Dengan berat hati baekhyun menginjakkan kakinya masuk ke pesawat.

"Tunggu aku Chanyeol" katanya lirih.

* * *

_neol swiweomal unmyeong deulri nunmuleul beolil ttae _

_eonjelago nan gwicheog cheoreom _

_ni ap-e neottah-neul gae_

Park Chanyeol kini sedang duduk termenung kembali di sebuah taman. Dia masih memikirkan Bakekhyun. Entahlah, dia kini tidak tau bagaimana kabar kekasihnya itu. ini sudah seminggu kepergian baekhyun ke kanada.

"aku harus sukses. Dan mengambil baekki ku lagi." katanya mantap.

Dia beranjak dari kursi taman. Berjalan menuju sebuah perusahaan dengan gedung yang megah. Dia memegang sebuah selembaran yang membutuhkan seorang karyawan di perusahaan itu. dia memasuki bangunan megah itu. berharap sebuah pekerjaan datang padanya.

"hmm, permisi. Apa betul disini sedang menerima seorang karyawan?" Tanya chanyeol pada receptionist di kantor itu.

"ah, betul. Apakah kau ingin melamar pekerjaan disini?" Tanya receptionist itu lagi.

"hmm ya. Aku ingin" balas chanyeol yakin.

"hmm baiklah tunggu. Aku akan menghubungi presdir dulu" kata receptionist itu.

Kemudia receptionist itu menelpon seseorang. Sepertinya itu presdir dari perusahaan ini. Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Dia benar-benar takjub dengan kantor ini. sangat mewah.

"ahh, tuan. Ikutin saya" kata receptionist itu.

Chanyeol pun mengikuti kemana receptionist itu membawanya. Sebuah ruangan dengan kaca sebagai pintunya dengan tulisan "President" di luar ruangan itu.

"Silahkan masuk, presdir sudah menunggu mu" kata receptionist itu. Chanyeol terkejut mendengar pernyataan receptionist itu. menunggu? Presdir itu sudah menunggunya?.

"ne, gamshamida" kata chanyeol

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. dia melihat seorang namja yang kira kira hampir seumuran dengan ayahnya menghadap ke jendela. Namja itu berbalik. Dan melihat chanyeol dengan tajam.

"t-t-tuan Byun" kata chanyeol kaget.

"apa kabar park chanyeol senang bertemu denganmu lagi" kata tuan Byun.

"a-a-aku baik, tuan" kata chanyeol sambil nunduk.

"sudahlah park chanyeol tidak usah menunduk begitu. Baguslah kau datang ke sini. Berarti kau benar-benar mencintai anakku. Hahaha. Aku memisahkan kalian ingin mengetahui sebesar apa cintamu pada anakku. Nah sekarang, aku sudah menyiapkan jabatan khusus padamu. Saya akan menjadikanmu asisten pribadiku Park Chanyeol"jelas ayah baekhyun.

"mwo?" chanyeol sedikit mengeraskan suaranya lebih tepatnya berteriak.

"aishh, kau masih belum percaya hmm?" Tanya appa baekhyun balik.

"a-a-aku…" kata chanyeol. Dia benar benar tidak bisa percaya sekarang. dia terlalu shock mendengar ini.

"saya anggap kamu sudah menerimanya park chanyeol" kata ayah baekhyun. "Dan mulai besok kamu sudah bisa berkerja disini. Tapi kau harus merubah penampilanmu Park chanyeol"lanjutnya.

"hmm, ne, baiklah tuan" kata chanyeol.

"jangan panggil aku tuan. Panggil aku appa" kata appa Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersentak kaget (lagi) mendengar itu. appa? Astaga.

"n-ne tua.. appa" balas Chanyeol.

"bagus, tidak usah canggung begitu chanyeol. Sehun-ssi.." Tuan Byun memanggil seseorang. Tidak lama muncullah seorang namja tinggi, dengan kulit putih dengan pakaian semi formal (suami author #dibakar)

"iya tuan. Ada apa?" Tanya namja itu.

"aku butuh bantuanmu oh sehun. tolong kau rubah penampilan namja ini. dia asisten ku sekarang" jelas tuan Byun.

"baik tuan. Kajja" kata namja bernama oh sehun itu. dia menghampiri chanyeol lalu menyuruh chanyeol mengikutinya.

Tuan Byun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Rencananya berhasil sekarang.

Sehun menyuruh chanyeol memasuki mobilnya. sehun mengulurkan tangannya pada chanyeol. Sebagai tanda perkenalan.

"Oh sehun" Kata sehun.

"Park Chanyeol" balas Chanyeol.

"oh, ya. Bukan kah kau kekasih Baekkie noona?" Tanya sehun.

"bagaimana kau bisa tau?" kata chanyeol penasaran.

"Baekkie noona sering menceritakanmu padaku" balas sehun.

"errr. Apa hubunganmu dengan baekkie?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"hahahaha, kau cemburu eoh? Dia noona angkatku. Aku di angkat anak oleh tuan byun." Jelasnya.

"oh, arraseo" balas chanyeol.

"ternyata Baekkie noona benar. Kau tampan park chanyeol" kata sehun sambil terkikik.

"hahahha terima kasih oh sehun. tidak usah seformal itu denganku. Panggil aku chanyeol saja" balas terjadilah perbincangan menarik antar keduanya.

Tidak lama mobil sehun berhenti tepat di sebuah took busana pria. Sehun menarik chanyeol masuk ke dalam sana. Dan menyuruh chanyeol memilih baju sesukanya.

"bagaimana Chanyeol-ah. Sudah ketemu baju yang sesuai?" Tanya sehun.

"hmm belum. Aku bingung sehun-ah" balas chanyeol. Wajah terlihat kebingungan

"baiklah aku akan memilihkan untukmu" kata sehun sambil mengambil beberapa kemeja dan jas. "coba ini" lanjutnya sambil menyodorkan chanyeol kemeja dan jas yang telah di ambilnya.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamar ganti yang ada di sudut tokoh tersebut. Dan mencoba pakaian yang telah di berikan oleh sehun padanya. Awalnya dia sedikit kesusahan memakainya tapi dia bisa mengatasinya. Chanyeol keluar dari kamar ganti itu lalu memperlihatkan dirinya pada sehun. sehun tersenyum puas melihat chanyeol yang begitu cocok dengan setelan jas yang di pilihkannya.

Keesokan harinya…..

Pak chanyeol berjalan memasuki kantor megah Byun corp. kini dia terlihat sangat tampan dengan setelan jas yang dipakainya. Semua mata karyawan yeoja yang ada disana teralihkan kepada chanyeol. Chanyeol kini sudah berada di depan sebuah pintu kaca. Dia membuka pintu itu. tampak seorang ahjussi sedang duduk sambil membaca Koran dan secangkir kopi di depannya.

"appa, aku sudah datang" kata chanyeol mantap. Namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya melihat chanyeol. Dia tersenyum puas melihat chanyeol berubah sekarang.

* * *

_365 nan maeil achim_

_jamdeun neol kkaeumyeo haleul sijaghae_

_365 il bun 1 choui_

_choui teumdo eobs-eulmankeum hamkke halgeoya_

_woah oh oh oh oh woah oh oh oh_

_]365 ni son-eul jabgo_

_woah oh oh oh oh woah oh oh oh_

_365 nohji anh-eulge_

Chanyeol POV

Kini sudah 365 hari aku berpisah dengan kekasih hatiku. Byun baekhyun. Dan juga sudah 365 hari aku berkerja sebagai asisten pribadi ayah baekhyun. Kini aku tinggal di apartemen mewah berkat hasil kerjaku selama ini. penghasilan yang kudapatkan dari ayah baekhyun cukup banyak. Hari ini ayah baekhyun menyuruhku datang ke kantornya. Entahlah padahal hari ini jadwal sehun untuk menemaninya.

Aku mengetuk pintu kaca itu. lalu aku membuka pintu itu. di dalam sudah terlihat ayah baekhyun sedang berbicara dengan sehun.

"masuklah, chanyeol" kata ayah baekhyun.

"ne, appa" balasku. Aku masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. lalu duduk di samping sehun.

"hm, chanyeol. Aku akan memindahkanmu ke kanada. Kau ku tugaskan disana untuk mengurusi perusahaan lain disana" jelas ayah baekhyun padaku. mwo? kanada?

"tapi, appa bagaimana dengan tugasku disini?" tanyaku balik.

"tenang saja ada sehun. kini aku mengangkatnya sebagai asisten pribadiku, untuk menggantikanmu. Dan sebentar sore kau akan berangkat ke kanada. Pulanglah dan cepat bereskan barang barang. Nanti sehun yang akan mengurus semuanya" jelas ayah baekhyun.

"ne, appa" balasku. Aku tidak bisa protes lagi. yah, aku harus pergi ke kanada.

#at airport

"aku akan merindukanmu Sehun-ah" kataku sambil memeluk sehun. dialah yang sering menghiburku saat aku merindukan baekki.

"ne, aku juga akan merindukanmu" balasnya.

"oh, ya jangan lupa, katakan perasaanmu pada Luhan noona. Haha" kataku. Haha dia memang menyukai Luhan noona receptionist di Byun corp.

"yak, awas kau park chanyeol. Ini alamat rumah yang akan nanti kau tinggali disana. Jangan lupa kabarin aku saat kau sudah sampai" jelasnya. Walau aku tau ada raut merah di wajahnya. Haha sepertinya dia malu.

"ne, arraseo. Sehun-ah. Bye, aku pergi" kataku. Lalu pergi meninggalkan sehun sambil melambaikan tangan.

Chanyeol POV End

* * *

_365 neo edieseo_

_eoldae neoleul-wihan maeil-eul salge_

_365, machin neol wihae_

_wihae taeeonan geos gat-eun halu jae umyeo_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_365 eotteon apeumdo_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_365 neol bikyeo gage_

Kini chanyeol sudah berada di Bandara kanada. Dia berjalan menuju luar bandara (?). mencari taksi dan menuju alamat yang telah di berikan sehun padanya. Chanyeol hanya memandangi jalanan kanada. Sesuatu melintas di otaknya.

"Kanada? Baekhyun?" batinnya.

"bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa. aisshh, baiklah nanti aku akan mencarimu baekki" katanya mantap. Supir taksi yang di tumpanginya melihatnya heran. Tapi orang ini diam sekarang tersenyum cerah sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Batin supir taksi itu.

Kini Chanyeol sudah berada di depan sebuah rumah bercat putih. Rumah mewah dengan halaman yang sangat besar. Chanyeol mengetuk pintu rumah itu. namun tidak ada jawaban. Lalu dia mengetuknya dua kali barulah ada suara langkah kaki dari dalam. Chanyeol membalikkan badannya dan menatap halaman rumah yang begitu luas. Pintu terbuka, terlihat seorang yeoja kini sedang berdiri di depan pintu menatap chanyeol heran.

"Who are you?" Tanya yeoja itu. Chanyeol membalikkan badannya. Pandangan mata chanyeol dan yeoja itu bertemu. Ada sebuah rasa rindu yang terlihat dari pancaran wajah mereka berdua. Yeoja itu maju dan lalu memeluk chanyeol.

"Yeollie. Kaukah itu? benarkah? Aku tidak bermimpi?" kata Baekhyun sambil memeluk erat chanyeol.

"ne, ini aku baekkie" balas chanyeol dan memeluk baekhyun.

Baekhyun menarik masuk chanyeol kedalam rumah itu. baekhyun menyuruh pelayannya untuk membawa koper chanyeol ke kamar yang sudah di sediakan.

"jadi, Yeollie. Adalah asisten appa yang di suruh mengurus perusahaan appa disini?" Tanya baekhyun dengan wajah penuh Tanya.

"ne, baekkie itu aku. Appamu yang memintaku untuk kesini. Dia yang telah merubahku seperti ini sekarang. bahkan dia menyuruhku untuk memanggilnya appa" jelas chanyeol. Baekhyun kaget dengan pernyataan chanyeol. Appanya? Yang dulu sangat membenci chanyeol kini menjadi orang paling terpercaya ayahnya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel baekhyun berbunyi. Nama appanya muncul di layar ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo" kata baekhyun.

"…."

"ne, appa aku sudah bertemu dengannya" kata baekhyun sambill tersenyum pada chanyeol

"…."

"Appa, gomawo sudah melakukannya untukku"

"…."

"Saranghae appa"

"….."

Baekhyun menutup ponsel miliknya. Lalu memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat. Seperti dia tidak ingin kehilangan orang ini lagi.

"Yeollie, saranghae" kata baekhyun

"Nado Saranghae Park Baekhyun" Balas Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersentak kaget mendengar chanyeol dengan nama Park di depannya.

"Kenapa hmm? Kau tidak suka? " Tanya chanyeol kembali.

"aniya, aku suka" balas Baekhyun.

Lalu mereka berdua kembali berpelukan menghilangkan (?) rasa rindu mereka.

_365 neoleul jikil ge_

* * *

Baekhyun's Appa POV

Sepertinya Chanyeol sudah sampai di kanada. Aku ingin mengetahui bagaimana reaksi baekhyun melihat orang yang di cintainya kini sudah berada di depannya. Aku mengambil ponselku lalu menghubungi baekhyun.

"…."

"baekkie-ah, kau sudah bertemu dengan asisten appa?"

"…"

"kau senang hmm. Appa melakukan itu agar kau bahagia anakku"

"…."

"cheonmayo sayang. Appa senang melihatmu bahagia"

"….."

"Nado Saranghae chagi"

Aku menutup ponselku. Bisa ku dengar suara anakku satu satunya itu sangat senang. Syukurlah. Kau bahagia byun baekhyun anakku.

"Bagaimana appa? Mereka sudah bertemu?" Tanya sehun yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarku kini.

"tentu saja sehun-ah. Kau tau noonamu itu sangat bahagia." Balasku lagi.

"tentu saja appa. Hanya chanyeol yang bisa membuatnya bahagia" jelas sehun.

"tentu saja baekkie, bahagia. Dia kan sangat mencintai Chanyeol" tiba tiba istriku datang menghampiriku. " sudah sana, sehun-ah. Appa butuh istirahat. Eomma kira malam ini kau akan pergi kencan dengan nuna Xi" lanjut istriku.

"mwo? nuna xi? Luhan?" tanyaku.

"aissh, sudah ketahuan kan" kata sehun."baiklah aku pergi dulu, bye eomma, appa" lanjut sehun. aissh anak itu. aku senang sehun dan baekhyun kini bahagia dengan pilihan mereka masing-masing.

"Yeobo, aku senang melihat mereka berdua" kataku pada istriku.

"aku juga yeobo. Dan perjanjianmu dengan Park Jung su kini sudah terlaksana. Menyatukan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol" jelas istriku.

"hahaha, benar sekali. Bagaimanapun kita tidak bisa seperti ini tanpa bantuan jungsu hyung. Terima kasih jungsu hyung." Kataku.

"Yeobo, kajja kita tidur"

"ne, yeobo"

* * *

**Epilog**

Seorang anak kecil kini tengah berlari menuju sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dengan halaman yang cukup luas. lelaki kecil itu mendorong pintu masuk yang cukup besar untuk ukurannya.

"Halaboji, Halmeoni" kata lelaki kecil itu sambil berlari menuju sepasang pria dan wanita yang duduk di ruang keluarga.

"whoaaa, cucuku, sini sama haraboji" kata pria tua itu dan langsung memangku lelaki kecil itu.

"mana appa dan eommamu?" Tanya wanita tua itu pada anak kecil itu.

"appa sama eomma ada di lual, meleka sedang membawa baling-balang mathuk halmeoni" jelas anak kecil itu dengan kecadelannya.

"Yak, Park JongIn (?). Disini kau rupanya. Eomma mencarimu kemana-mana"kata seorang yeoja yang kini ikut duduk di samping wanita tua itu.

Yap, Pria tua dan wanita tua itu adalah orang tua dari byun Baekhyun. Yang kini telah menikah dengan Park Chanyeol mereka di karuniai seorang anak lelaki yang hyperactive, Park Jongin.

"sudahlah baekkie, jongin hanya rindu dengan appa dan eomma" tiba-tiba seorang namja dengan suara berat masuk dan duduk di sebelah ayah baekhyun. Dia mengacak-acak rambut anaknya dengan gemas.

"oh iya, Chanyeol-ah, bagaimana perusahaan kita di Kanada?" Tanya appa baekhyun sambil menyuapkan sepotong kue kepada cucu kesayangannya.

"perkembangannya sangat bagus appa. Perusahaan kita sangat sukses disana" balas chanyeol.

"baguslah, tidak salah aku memberikan perusahaan itu padamu" kata appa baekhyun.

"yakk, yeobo, chanyeol jangan bicarakan tentang perusahaan pada saat kumpul keluarga seperti ini. kalian ini" kata eomma baekhyun.

"hiihihihi" Jongin terkikik mendengar omelan halmeoninya.

"Whoaaa, sepertinya sedang ada kumpul keluarga. Dan aku tidak di undang eoh?" tiba-tiba sehun datang sambil memapah istrinya, Luhan yang kini mengandung anak mereka.

"Thehun ahjuthih" teriak jongin.

"hey, hey, kenapa keponakanku menjadi cadel seperti ini hmmm" kata sehun sambil berjongkok di depan jongin.

"dia mengikutimu sehun-ah" balas Luhan lalu duduk di samping baekhyun

"whoaaa, Luhan eonnie, berapa usia kandunganmu sekarang?" Tanya baekhyun pada Luhan.

"sudah masuk bulan ke-8 hehe"balas luhan.

"belalti bental lagi jongin punya adik yeahh" kata jongin sambil melompat lompat kegirangan.

Semua orang yangada disana tertawa melihat tingkah jongin yang sangat lucu itu. semua terhanyut dalam kehangatan keluarga ini.

END

* * *

Hehehe tulisan yang miring itu lirik lagu 365. Author sih sempet kecewa karna lagu oppadeul bocor lagi. eh gataunya lagunya bikin otak author berimajinasi. Author bingung kenapa jongin jadi cadel kayak sehun #plak.

Yang minta Chapter kedua May I Love You. Sabar yaw. Sedang dalam masa penulisan nih hahaha.

Review juseyooo


End file.
